Aloehisja's Oneshot Ideas
by Aloehisja
Summary: The writer of RWBY Plus J and Fragments brings you these oneshots thought up when brainstorming on chapter and character developments. Not al of them are Jaune-centric, and everyone gets a chance of spotlight. Depending on the reviews, they may even turn into full stories.
1. Jaune Wick

**Welcome to Aloehisja's Oneshots Galore. I had so many ideas that I had to put them down into one shots for you to see. Depending on if you guys like it or not, they may turn into fill stories.**

 **I'm the bad guy**

Sitting on a rooftop looking over the city of Vale, Jaune sighed at the mess he'd gotten into. Everything happened for a reason, and he thinks his decent into this clusterfuck went downhill when he was betrayed. Taking a drag from his cigarette, he sighed a stream out as he remembered that day where things went downhill.

 _Little Jaune was abandoned on the street corner in the streets of Vale by his own father three months ago. At the age of eight, Jaune didn't show any promises of being a great warrior. Feeling disappointed, his old man thought to throw him out on the streets far away from home in another continent to fend for himself._

 _Desperate and not wanting to die, the little blonde boy did what he could to survive. He begged and rummaged for whatever he could get his hands on and made sure no one ever took it out of his hands. Ten one day he ran into the baddest man to ever walk the streets of Vale: Roman Torchwick._

 _Out of all the shoes Jaune had to grovel and beg to, he had to go and beg to the nastiest criminal around. The guy gave him a half eaten apple, but it wasn't for free._

" _That's two million Lien kid." The orange haired man said after Jaune took the first bite of the freshest thing he'd had all year. "Looking you over, I don't see a wallet or anything worth that much. Looks like you're going to be working that apple off."_

 _Feeling a firm hand on his shoulder and the apple being pulled from his hands, Jaune watched as Roman threw it away and gave him a whole apple this time._

" _Now why don't you come with Uncle Roman and tell me all about you." The criminal said while guiding Jaune down the streets._

 _That was when Jaune was pulled into Roman's occupation. A master criminal he may be, but even a large man had trouble fitting into small cracks only kids could get into. Sure he had a tiny girl helping out, but her hands were too tiny to lift up anything bigger than her._

 _As time went on, stealing and mugging became second nature to him until he was looting houses on his own. He was still in debt to the master criminal, so half of what he got was split. It didn't matter though. That just meant Jaune had to make sure what he got was worth a lot more even when split._

 _After so many heists, he forgot he even was an Arc. It didn't matter though since he thrown away by them so easily. He had a new crowd to run with anyways. And then came his rebirth into the world._

" _From this day on you're no longer an Arc." Roman said while looking down at the broken boy before him. What once was a street urchin licking at his boots stood a partner in crime reliable next to Neo. "But you're not good enough to be a Torchwick either. Know what? You'll just be a Wick. Jaune Wick, rolls off the tongue. Ladies'll love that."_

Jaune Wick was born into the world of stealing and mugging. His hands were dirty with blood and he didn't care whose it was. It didn't matter because he was the shadow Roman had under his shadow that no one knew about. He was professional, committed, and everything needed to get the job done. Anything he did was Roman's work - that's how the media saw it and that's how they wanted it.

They were the underground deities of Vale. Roman was the statue whose feet the criminals bowed to with Neo being the sword that cut those in front to make an example. And what was Jaune? He was the devil they didn't know existed until he came to collect – the boogeyman people refused to believe existed. But what were deities when put before non-believers.

 _Red was the first thing Jaune saw as a woman entered the office. Behind her, two lackies stood trying to look intimidating before Roman and Neo. Jaune's never shared this with many people but he absolutely despised the color red. It was the only color he remembered the night his dad abandoned him and left with his lights leaving a red streak._

" _Hello Roman. I'm here with an offer you can't refuse." The woman said with voice smooth as silk. Looking over Roman and Neo, her eyes trailed to the spot where he was hiding. "And please. Tell your shadow to step out into the light."_

 _That was enough to send signals through the three's heads. Motioning for Jaune to step out, the blonde did so while not taking his eyes off any of them._

" _So this is Roman's shadow." The woman in red said while looking him over. "Quite the handsome one. With all the rumors going on, I was expecting someone …uglier."_

 _That got a snort out of the gray haired boy in the back. Glaring at him, the two had a stare off to size each other up. Narrowing his eyes when he saw the small twitch in his legs, Jaune slowly moved his hand to his pocket._

" _Enough." The woman said, getting her crony to settle down. "Mercury, apologize now. It's rude to laugh at others."_

"… _I'm sorry." Mercury said in defeat. Looking back at Jaune, he sneered seeing the faint smirk on his face._

" _You have quite the entourage Roman." The woman said while looking at both Jaune and Neo. "You can tell a lot about a person by the company they keep."_

" _I always keep myself among good company." Roman preened jokingly while standing up. "After all, I only work with the best and I only hire the best."_

" _I can see that." She agreed, eyeing the two with a smirk. "Which is why I'd like to hire you as I've heard you're the best at what you do."_

" _And who is it, I'd be working for?" The business man said while tipping his hat._

" _Cinder Fall." She said her name with fire dancing in her eyes._

That was a week ago, and here he was once more standing in the warehouse with Roman and Neo after another late night heist. This wasn't what they were when Cinder hired them. They stole cash, jewels, and whatever caught their eye. Now they were stealing dust and packing it away like rats in a warehouse! There was no profit from it.

"You've done an excellent job once again." The woman who held them by their throats said while sitting in a chair.

Getting up she stopped over to Neo and patted her head affectionately like a daughter. Glancing at Jaune, she then turned to Roman with a gleam in her eyes.

"Roman, is it true your shadow can infiltrate any place?" She asked, sashaying her way to look Jaune over.

Puffing on his cigar, he nodded with a mumbled yes.

"Good." She smiled, turning away to head back to her chair. "I have a special assignment for your shadow."

"What is it?" Roman asked, ready to put a charge for their service.

"I want him to infiltrate Beacon Academy."

Neo and Roman's eyes were on Jaune who was looking back at them with the same thought. 'What the fu-?'

 **AN: And that's my one shot idea for Criminal Jaune. I kept debating whether to let him be Jaune Torch or Jaune Wick, but the second one rolled off the tongue more. Despite the name, this Jaune is like a mix of Felix and Locus from RvB. It's an Arkos, but if you guys know me by now I don't make things straight forward on the romance or try to make things so cliché that you've read the same thing on other stories. It's an asshole Jaune leader of Cardin's team (now team JDST - Just) while Pyrrha is partners with Cardin with her leading team PWRN (Preen.)**

 **Rated M for sex and violence.**


	2. There will be Heroes

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

 **There will be heroes**

Ozpin sighed as he looked over his monitors. Crime was rampant across Remnant and he could do nothing to stop it. The people spoke many years ago, and they banned Hunters and Huntresses from ever acting in the line of duty after Atlas brought machines into play. They were successful for a short time, until criminals learnt how to outsmart the machines and hack them. Instead of bringing huntsmen back into the fight, the council was stubborn and refused.

"Your coffee, Ozpin." A blonde woman said, walking in with a cup of steaming coffee in hand.

"Thank you Glynda." He muttered, swiping his screen to another folder.

"You need to stop this." She said, checking his aura meter to see it was not healthy. "You need to rest or your heart won't take it."

"My heart already can't take it." The man said swerving in his chair. "It's being subjected to this chaotic world."

"You have to accept there is nothing we can do." Glynda said, putting his coffee on his table. "The council has terminated the licenses of all huntsmen we know. The rest we see have turned sides and became criminals."

Looking at a video, Glynda sighed seeing two of her old friends causing chaos in the streets of Vale. Peter and Bart were such good men, that it was unbelievable to see them with their crazed expressions speeding off burning the streets in fire.

"The council may have banned huntsmen, but they haven't banned another alternative." Ozpin said, opening another window. It was an alpha and omega symbol combined together with folders at the bottom with different emblems. "Years ago, James came to me of an idea. A taskforce with no name so to speak. It was an initiative to bring young and powerful people together and mold them into the long protectors where Hunters and Huntresses failed."

"And what happened to it?" She asked, looking at the number of emblems on it. She counted twelve.

"Lack of candidates. At least, back then that is." He answered, opening one of the files up.

Looking at the video, Glynda saw a girl in a red hood zipping around with a carefree smile on her face. It was a bit rare nowadays to have a speedster. Taking a closer look, she gasped seeing the color of the girl's eyes: silver.

"Ruby Rose." Ozpin supplied a name. "She's Summer's daughter. Has quite the potential."

Glynda nodded, seeing where he was going with this. Opening another file, she saw a blonde girl punch a hole through a telephone pole and walked away as if it was nothing.

"Yang Xiao Long." Glynda read the name. "Tai's daughter, correct?"

Ozpin nodded as he closed her file to open another. This was of a white haired girl trying to open a locked door. At first Glynda wasn't impressed, but she changed her mind when the girl summoned a glyph to blast it open.

"Weiss Schnee." Ozpin shared. "Personally recommended by Winter, herself."

"Accepted." Glynda agreed.

The next video was of a cat faunus making a shadow of herself sitting in her room and sneaking out from the windows.

"Blake Belladonna." The blonde read the profile. "Daughter of Menagerie's chief."

"She makes a clone of herself." The assistant mused, looking at the nearly perfect copy.

"A shadow, to be precise." Ozpin corrected while taking a sip from his cup. "They don't move, but are perfect distractions when untouched."

She was a bit iffy on a useless shadow, but when put with proper training anything was usable. Watching as Ozpin opened another folder, she saw the two crescents of a familiar family.

"An Arc." She said, looking at a young blonde hit a wooden sword against a tree. While most Arcs were amazing in combat, the boy was at best subpar when compared to the rest she observed.

Seeing her frown, Ozpin smirked since he shared the same expression the first time too. When the boy kicked the tree and shattered it's base, Glynda was impressed.

"Another powerhouse, I assume." She guesses while glancing at the man. With the proper training, he could be a force to be reckoned with.

"I thought so too. Except this young man has yet to unlock his aura or semblance." Glynda's neck nearly had whiplash from how fast she turned to him.

"This young man doesn't have his aura unlocked yet?" She asked in surprise. She assumed he was using his aura like the Xiao Long girl to get an extra boost of strength. To find out he was using pure strength alone amazed her. "How is that possible?!"

In all honesty, even Ozpin wondered that too. Besides his strength the boy also had a sharp and tactical mindset. Which was why he wanted to bring the boy in for questioning and to see if he was worth putting into the initiative. This Jaune Arc was either a diamond in the rough, or an above average human standing in a puddle of normals.

Opening another file, he pointed out a familiar face.

"Pyrrha Nikos. The Mistral champion." Goodwitch said, looking at the redheaded girl performing nearly perfect maneuvers. "I know she's an incredible prize fighter, but is that all?"

"Look again." He pointed to how the girl evaded attacks.

Glynda squinted and marveled at what Ozpin found out. The girl's power was polarity. When ninety eight percent of people used metal, she was the perfect match for any of them.

Going through more of the files, Glynda marveled at the candidates lined up. There was a ninja who could make any he chose invisible, a girl who could absorb electricity, a monkey faunus able to make combat clones, a rabbit faunus able to mimic anything she sees, and one of James' personal recommendations: a gynoid with aura and a soul.

"Eleven." Glynda counted, seeing those were all that were there. "There are only eleven of them."

"Eleven and counting." The man said opening another folder.

This one held the files of the young and captured. Glynda glanced at the prospects. So far there were only three: Twin sisters and a girl with mismatched eye colors. Adding them, that made fourteen if they were willing to join. Looking over the videos on each of them, she was impressed. The twins shared some sort of ability to communicate with one another telepathically while the other girl could teleport.

Turning away from the screen, she gave Ozpin a look signifying her renewed hope. "When do we bring them in?"

Ozpin smirked as he got off his chair. There was no better time to start than the present. Taking his cane and rolling his shoulders, he readied himself for the long trip across the seas and skies. If he was as young as he felt now, he would have had a spring in his steps as he walked to the door.

They weren't going out to find Hunters and Huntresses. They were going out to obtain guardians, defenders, and protectors of the world. Why those things and not Hunters and Huntresses? Simple really…

The world needs more heroes.

 **END**

 **AN: And that's that oneshot idea. If any of you were getting that Overwatch feeling, it's because it was inspired by it along with Marvel.**

 **Ruby is the Tracer, Yang is a Hulk, Pyrrha is a good Magneto, Ren is sorta Genji, Nora is obviously Thor, and Jaune is Hawkeye. As for the rest, Blake would be sort of like a Black Widow with some powers and Weiss is like a non-alcoholic Tony Stark (Take away the dust and what is she? Rich billionaire spellcasting singing fencer). The others are themselves though.**


	3. Slickback Swordsman

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

 **AN: Aloehisja is back guys! After some major resting and proper health care, I am feeling great. And to show it, here's a oneshot idea. Shout out to you crow woyzeck on your idea of Afro Samurai and Jaune.**

 **Slickback Swordsman**

 **Thirteen years ago**

Blood on his face and fear, those were the things five year old Jaune felt as he watched his dad die in front of his bang covered eyes. Looking at the man responsible for his death, the little boy could only remember a metal arm and a gun. The words he said were a warbled mess in Jaune's ears. As the man took the golden armband off his dad's arm, he tossed Jaune a dirty red band with the number two written on it in silver. After that, there was the feeling of that same metal arm swinging his way in a fist that knocked him out.

 **Present time**

Hei Xiong AKA Junior was known as many in Vale as the owner of the best nightclub around. Underneath that though, he was also known as Vale's best informant on anyone in any country. If someone was hiding, there was a ninety percent chance he knew where to find them. And if they weren't, then they were that good at hiding or he was just lying.

" _In other news, the body of the notorious thief Roman Torchwick was found dead in an alleyway this afternoon."_ Lisa Lavender reported over the TV. _"Autopsy shows he was shot through the heart and left for dead with all valuables except his clothes taken."_

"Poor Roman." Junior muttered, talking to himself. The guy may have been an asshole, but he paid well despite his background. "At least he went out big on news as one of the worst."

"Shut up." Someone muttered over the counter, catching his attention. Looking over to the speaker, Junior saw it was a teen wearing a hat and a blazer draped over his shoulders. He was nursing a drink while swirling it around.

"Excuse me?" The owner said, hovering over the boy.

"I wasn't talking to you." The boy said, glancing up at him with cold blue eyes.

Junior didn't know why, but he let the kid go. There was something about his eyes that sent a chill down his spine. He even felt the hairs on his beard stiffen up just from the kid's stare.

" _I'm just saying I should've had something better than that."_ A flamboyant voice said next to the boy. He had orange hair and green eyes whole puffing from a cigar that wisped around the teen – it was Roman Torchwick in the spirit. _"Like maybe say all the victims I stole from or the great heists I committed."_

As the criminal rambled on, the teen ignored him as he played with his drink. He thought alcohol would get rid of the guy, but he just got louder and more annoying. When the criminal blew a huge wad of smoke into his face, the boy kept a stone face to give no reaction.

"Strawberry Sunrise, no ice." Someone ordered a drink next to him. "Also put in one of those cue umbrellas if you can."

Turning to the new person, the boy saw it was a girl his age with blonde hair and a sexy figure.

" _Woah!"_ Roman whistled, looking the girl over. Ghosting his hand over her body, he smirked comparing his hand to the size of her chest. _"This girl's got it going on. I can barely grab a hold of the whole thing."_

Floating back to him, Roman sat on the counter while pointing the blonde beauty. _"She's a real work slick. If I was living right now, I'd be putting the charms to get her in the sheets."_

Puffing another smoke in his face, Roman snickered seeing he finally got under the guy's skin. The kid took his hat off to fan away the smoke off and showed off his face for them all to see. Blonde hair slicked back with a bit of them spiking out and blue eyes staring at the ghost thief in annoyance. Jaune Arc's face was in full view for all to see.

"I'll get to you in a minute pal." Junior glanced at Jaune, not immediately recognizing him. "Ain't you a bit too young to be drinking goldie?"

"The name's Yang." The busty girl said, eyes narrowing on him. "I'm not here just for a drink. I hear you're the guy to go to for information."

"Depends on the information." The owner said, walking out from the counter.

Around him, his goons cautiously surrounded them in case something bad was going to happen. None noticed the other people slowly inching their way. Jaune saw them though and slowly got up to walk outside. The Yang girl was showing Junior a picture on her scroll. Giving it a glance, he recognized the lady on it – it was hard to forget the woman who invited him into her bed and into her tribe.

Yang caught Jaune's look and saw a bit of recognition in them. Shoving Junior out of the way, she went to follow him but stopped when a group of other people in black moved in front of her.

"Hey!" She shouted, shoving past them to get to the blonde walking away. She gasped when one of them took out a sword to cut the guy. "Look out!"

Without dodging, the blonde guy stepped back and stabbed the guy with the sword hidden underneath his blazer. Pulling it out, the man fell down in a growing pool of his blood with sword clattering to the ground. Yang stepped back seeing someone her age kill so easily with no hesitation. The other people didn't care and charged at him to avenge their friend.

As Jaune hacked and slashed at them, Roman laughed and gave his two cents on where the other fighter was at. He'd blow a smoke in the others' faces a few times, but it did little effect being a ghost and all.

"Look out there slick." The ghost warned as one of the enemies pretended to be dead.

When he rose up, he grabbed Jaune's blazer and yanked it away. Jaune responded with a quick slash to the throat and sheathed his sword in two seconds.

Bending down to pick his blazer back, Yang took note of his appearance. A white button up shirt covered in blood with gray slacks held by suspenders. On his side was a white blade with a bronze guard and on his arm was the unmistakable red armband of #2 – The Slickback Swordsman, the second deadliest warrior in all of Remnant. Many tried to imitate him and #1, but they were all fakers when put to the test. What she saw tonight was the real deal – and he knew where her mother was.

" _Check it out slick."_ Roman smirked at Jaune while pointing to Yang. _"Looks like she wants you to show her a good time."_

Sighing at Roman's perverse nature, Jaune walked out of the club and into the streets. His plan was to get a drink and go back to his hotel room for an early rest. Tonight, a drink and some rest. Tomorrow, off to Beacon and hopefully a chance to find #1 – and then kill him.

 **END**

 **AN: Yes, it's short, but it's a prologue. I tried imagining Jaune with an afro, but it just kept going to either Oobleck's hairstyle or a Draco Malfoy. So yeah, cow woyzeck wanted Jaune to be Afro with Roman being Ninja Ninja. Does that make Neo Kuma? Yes it does. Action will be described in high pace and quick to match how Afro fights – and yes Roman will be a constant fly in Jaune's ears with all the women he'll be around (including Glynda.) Up next, it'll be about Ren.**


	4. Ren half

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

 **AN: Hey all. Aloehisja with another oneshot idea. This time it's Ren the badass ninja (who I think is more ninja than Blake).**

 **Ren ½**

Thirteen year old Ren and Nora hiked through the foggy roads of Mistral as they searched for the legendary training spring grounds. Many martial artists who trained have said to come out with a new power after spending a year in there. After so much work in a rundown restaurant, the two kids were able to get a map from the owner leading to the springs.

"I see it!" Nora whooped, pointing to the sign. "Look Renny. There's a big sign saying we're two kilometers away."

Gaping at how obvious the sign was, Ren crumpled the map they were conned out of. _'We had to serve so many tables for a badly drawn map and no money?'_

Fuming internally at being conned out of free labor, Ren stomped on while Nora skipped ahead. It was easy for her to let it go since she didn't have to cross dress! Ren was not cute – he was handsome!

Marching on, the two made it to the springs and saw the many bamboo chutes sticking out from them. Putting his bag down, he stretched his shoulders and turned to see Nora was doing the same.

"Well Nora. Let's get to training." Ren said, jumping on one of the chutes. Looking to see Nora getting on another chute, he balanced himself on one foot while facing towards her. "How are you holding up?"

"W-woah!" The ginger haired girl wobbled on her own. "It's not so bad."

Hopping onto another chute, Nora got into a rhythm of constantly moving to get a flow going. Smiling at how quickly she was getting it, Ren hopped from chute to chute to get a bit of distance from her. Wanting to show off a bit to her, he balanced himself on one hand upside down. "Look Nora."

"Aiyah!" An old man's voice shouted, scaring the two. "What you two young girls doing?!"

"Huh?" Getting distracted, Nora missed her step and fell into the springs.

"Nora!" Ren cried to his friend.

Seeing some bubbles and something emerging out, Ren nearly screamed in fright seeing a giant orange haired sloth bear peek it's head out from the water.

"Aiyah." The man smacked his forehead, looking at the poor animal stuck inside. Grabbing a stick, he fished it out and laid it by his feet. "Poor girl fall in spring of giant sloth bear. Those who fall in curse to become giant sloth bears too."

"Cursed?" The ninja gasped, not liking the sound of it. Looking for a safe way down, Ren tried to right himself and succeeded only to hear a creak and snap. As if luck decided to curse him, the chute he was on snapped and he fell into one of the springs. Trying to swim up, he felt himself being pulled under until he suddenly felt himself being propelled upwards. Swimming to the edge, he got out and looked himself over to see he hadn't changed a bit.

"You very lucky." The old man said, giving Ren a towel. "You fall in spring that do you no harm."

"B-but Nora." Ren sniffed, looking at his now giant sloth bear friend.

"No worry." The man said, getting a kettle of hot water. "Just pour hot water to change back to normal. Pour cold water to turn back into giant sloth bear. Is funny curse."

"It's not funny!" The boy teased up, feeling guilty he accidentally cursed his friend. Coming to the springs was his dumb idea and Nora suffered because of it.

Watching the old man pour the hot water on Nora, Ren was relieved to see the giant sloth bear gone and his bubbly friend back in human form.

"Nora!" Ren hugged his friend, tearing up a bit to see she was okay.

"Ren! I was a giant sloth bear!" The ginger exclaimed with stars in her eyes. "You were right. This place does give awesome powers."

The ninja was surprised she wasn't angry at him for what happened to her. She was cursed! Curses were supposed to be a bad thing- not something to be proud of.

"You're not mad?" He asked, quirking a brow.

"How can I be mad?" She asked back with a wide grin. "I have the power to turn into a giant killing machine. It's awesome! I'm both a bear and a sloth at the same time."

Technically, Ren was thinking the powers would be more spiritual than physical, but if she was fine with it. What she said next brought him out of his thoughts though.

"Even you got a power-up. Your chest is a lot bigger and your hair turned red. You've become a super saiyan!"

'… _eh?'_ That was the last thing he thought before the two were soon kicked out of the cursed springs for trespassing.

 **Dirt path to Mistral**

The two young teens were sitting under a tree as they waited for the rain to stop. When asked to get in and fix their problem, they were denied for one reason: Money. They needed three thousand Lien each to enter the springs and fix their curse. That meant they needed six thousand just to enter!

"What are we going to do?" Ren muttered, trying to think of a way to get six thousand smackeroos quickly.

 _Splash!_

Looking up, the leaf he made as a makeshift roof broke causing the collected rain water to splash on him and Nora. The once cute ginger was now a giant sloth bear towering over him. Hearing her grunt, Ren knew she was enjoying the transformation – at least she was happy. Opening his shirt, he peeked down to see the two new additions to his body.

Lie Ren, proud son of Li Ren, was now cursed to be a girl when splashed with cold water. Of all the rotten luck, why'd he get stuck with a lousy curse. Why couldn't he have fallen into spring of drowned dragon or spring of drowned gorilla. He'd even take a panda over this. Hearing Nora grunt again, Ren got out of his thoughts to see the rain had stopped.

"Yeah, let's get going Nora." Ren sighed as he got up from his spot. "Hm?"

Feeling something go between his – or her legs, Ren felt herself lifted from the ground and rolling on a soft furry back. It looked like Nora wanted to give him a piggy back ride.

"I can walk just fine Nora." She protested, trying to get off. Her actions were met with Nora the giant sloth bear hunching her shoulders for her to stay on. "Nora!"

The giant sloth bear made a honking like sound as if she was laughing at her. Giving up, Ren allowed Nora to carry her on her slightly wet back. Looking up, she saw signs pointing to Mistral and an idea struck her. Mistral was the city of arts and entertainment! With what they had, they could probably do some street performances to scrounge enough money. But they couldn't just keep street performing though. They needed a solid job to get them the six thousand Lien. Musing it over, the place to go where money came by the buckets was in Vale.

"Nora!" She patted her giant furry friend's back. "I know what we can do to get tons of money!"

A grunt was her response and being with Nora for so long, Ren found she was able to understand what she was saying. It was sort of like how she could understand the ginger when she was talking with her mouth full of pancakes.

"N-not that!" Ren blushed, both in anger and embarrassment. "We will never resort to prostitution!"

Shaking her head off the topic, Ren shared her plans of getting enough money to get them into Vale. Bullhead tickets weren't cheap, but they sure as hell didn't cost three thousand Lien. Getting a grunt in agreement to go to Vale, Ren thought hard again after the ginger sloth bear asked what job they'd be going for.

"We'll be Hunters." The ninja said in conviction. That was the plan and reason for them going to the training grounds, and curse and all that was still their plan. "Even with this curse, we'll still be hunters that'll take down the Grimm. Woah!"

Nora suddenly stood up on her hind legs and gave a mighty roar in excitement. It was her way of shouting 'yeah!' to the world. Ren was glad she was latching onto Nora's back because after her roar, she started charging ahead until they were at the gates of Mistral. Now if only they could find some hot water.

 **END**

 **AN: And it's a Ren as Ranma kind of thing. Don't think he'll be getting some sort of harem though – no one touches Renlicious without getting past the mighty Nora bear!**

 **Although the girls I planned to be chasing after him consisted of Nora, Yang, Ruby (sort of has a crush on his female form), and Coco.**

 **As for guys crushing on female Ren: Sun (rivalry with Ren but likes his female form), and all of CRDL(creepy stalker cult like Kuno.)**

 **Friends(sort of):**

 **Pyrrha - friendly to Ren and willing to keep his secret but a bit traumatized by Nora's bear form because of an incident in Mistral involving a street performance accident she was near.**

 **Blake – believes they are distant cousins and sees him as a brother in arms. (also knows his secret along with Nora's and helps to keep it hidden)**

 **Jaune – Same friendly leader with a running gag that he never gets to see Ren's female form (thanks to Pyrrha and Blake.) Believes that Nora's sloth bear form is Nora's pet that wanders around like Zwei.**

 **Neptune – had the misfortune of falling into Spring of drowned fish. (how a fish drowned they don't know but explains his fear of water)**

 **Oobleck – astounded with the springs as an archeologist and wants to find the answer behind the transformations.**


	5. Bad End

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

 **AN: And here's another oneshot. It's not to a story though. I just got this weird idea of Cinder having a bit of Pyrrha's soul inside her and this happened.**

 **Bad End**

Cinder watched as the rest of team RWBY ran off to go face her master in her throne room. Standing outside in the Grimmlands facing against the once pathetic knight, she smirked seeing the defiance and anger in his eyes. His two teammates were currently off fighting against Watts and Tyrian while Hazel fought against Qrow.

"It seems you've been waiting for this day, Jaune." She smirked, walking circles around him. Seeing him shift to stay focused on her, she felt delighted having his eyes fixed only on her. "I have waited so long for this day too."

"You should have died on that tower a year ago." He replied in a cold tone. It made her skin shiver in mild arousal how defiant he was. "You're nothing but a monster."

She knew that, and she loved how he knew it too.

"We don't have to fight, dear knight." She said in a sultry tone, running her hands over her hips. "Your friends may be stupid, but you're not a complete idiot like the rest of them. It's not too late to submit to me. Even a queen like me needs a king by her side."

"I will _never_ submit to someone like you!" He snarled, pointing his blade at her.

Giggling at his refusal, she lifted her hand to remove her eyepatch. Opening the eye that was covered for so long, she smirked seeing his composure falter slightly.

"A part of me did die that night on the tower." She said, moving her bangs to properly show the emerald eye. "Luckily, a certain champion's soul filled in that void. It gave me memories of a life filled with loneliness and empty praise. It was revolting – then came the memories of you. I could feel the love and admiration meant only for you. Even with all my willpower to kill those feelings, only the love for you remained."

Covering the eye once more, she held her hand out to Jaune. "I'll ask you again. Give up now and become mine."

She saw the inner turmoil on his face. Licking her lips at his display, it was obvious what he was going to say.

"Never!" He shouted, charging at her with sword raised.

Instead of feeling anger, she felt delight in his defiance. Forming her glass weapons, she readied herself for the epic battle between knight and witch!

 **Moments later**

Huffing in boredom while standing over a defeated Jaune, she grabbed him by the hair and lifted him to her eye level. It was cute how he held onto his sword despite how tired he was. Even when defeated, he still defied her.

"How disappointing Jaune." The witch taunted with hands on her hips. "You've bored me. Maybe I should have gone easier on you."

With the memories of Pyrrha, it was easy to defeat him. Despite learning new techniques on his own, it was still no match for her.

Dragging him to the black pool where Grimm spawned, she threw him in and watched as he struggled to stay afloat. As he waded his way to where she stood, she grabbed him by the head once more and pushed it down into the pool and held it there until only little bubbled erupted. Pulling him out roughly, she tossed him to the ground and delighted in mild arousal as he writhed on the floor.

"It's painful, isn't it." She said, looking down on him as he tried to fight it. The pool was corrupting him, turning him into a monster like her.

"Ghk! Haah!" The knight choked as he tried to fight the corruption.

"Your voice is cute when you cry." She taunted, feeling heat rise to her cheeks.

"Cinder… you-" Jaune growled, clutching his chest as it threatened to cave in on itself.

His once blue eyes were now mismatched as one of them was slowly turning amber – just like hers.

"Don't think this is ending in your death." She whispered, kneeling down to stroke his cheek. "I will bathe you in the black waters and revel as you slowly lose yourself to it."

Lifting his face and staring into those still defiant eyes, she placed a chaste kiss on his lips. She almost felt him give in to it. "Do you feel your soul being corrupted? You'll be gifted with countless shames for surviving the torture."

Shaking out of her grasp, his body fell with a thud as he continued to fight the slow corruption. Screaming in pain and anguish, he tried to keep hold of himself.

"…!" He whimpered the name of the woman he loved, murky black tears leaking from his eyes.

Cinder laughed as she heard him cry the name of the girl who replaced her other half. "I always found the best men were those taken from another woman."

Clicking her teeth, a scowl came to her face as she continued to watch Jaune suffer. "I'm still not satisfied considering how long it felt to finally have you."

By now, Jaune's struggling lessened as his eyes were now completely amber. His skin was now a tad paler while his hair turned a darker shade of blonde. Once his breathing became normal, Cinder knew the corruption was complete.

"You've already lost the strength to resist. I think I understand now." She said with a sad smile, brushing his hair aside and running a hand over his cheek. "You were only as grand as you were when you were defying me."

Leaning down to kiss him once more, she felt no resistance or delight as she did the first time. There was still a spark, but it wasn't as grand as before.

"No matter." She continued, playing with his hair and looking into his corrupted tired eyes. "I'll just show you my love until I grow tired of you. Until then, let's enjoy the pains and joy together as husband and wife."

Placing another kiss on his lips, she felt his hand lift to stroke her cheek and return the kiss in fervor.

In the throne, Ruby felt her heart crush as if she lost someone very dear to her. Despite her and her team's triumph over Salem, she was crying tears of sadness.

 **END**

 **AN: And RWBY just got cucked! NTR works both ways and this will be the last time I write one. It's your choice to decide who the girl from team RWBY is that got Jaune stolen from. Inspired by Gilgamesh ending from Fate Unlimited Codes. I changed a few things but you get the idea.**


	6. My girlfriend the triceratops

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY**

 **AN: Hi guys. It's Aloehisja back at ya with another oneshot idea.**

 **This hit me after I wrote the latest chibi chapter.**

 **Girl-Saurus. I don't mean that manga about the guy getting gynophobia. I'm talking about RWBY girls with dino traits. I'm talking scales, claws, tails, and legs. And what funnier way to put it than a comedy featuring (no, not Jaune) REN!**

 **My girlfriend the Triceratops**

Faunus – theorized to be humans with animal features. Since the dawn of civilization, they were there with most of them not even knowing how they came to be. But faunus aren't the only ones to not know of their origins. There was another class – the gynosaurs.

Gynosaurs are females with traits similar to the extinct dinosaurs. Some people theorize they are dinosaurs who evolved with humanity. The largest trait they all have is that gynosaurs are all female. The reason being to enhance their chances of survival by reproduction. Gynosaurs are able to mate with both faunus and human species. Like the mating between humans and faunus, so is the same for gynosaurs. A human and a gynosaur create a female gynosaur. A faunus and a gynosaur would create a gynosaur, but will also inherit faunus traits as well. The biggest key difference between the three is that when a gynosaur picks a target to mate, they mate for life.

 **Beacon**

Lie Ren was suffocating. There was this unbearable weight on his chest that he couldn't get off that was crushing him. Trying to move his arms, he felt them heavy and unable to move from his sides. The heat was getting to him too as he was sweating into his mattress. Turning to find his leader or any teammate, his vision was blocked by orange everywhere. He should have known.

"Nora." He gasped, trying to wiggle his way out from his _friend's_ grip. "You're crushing me."

Slipping a hand out miraculously, he prodded her to try and wake her. Off course that wouldn't work – her hide was super thick like her head. Concentrating aura into his fist, he knocked on her side making a loud thump.

"Hm?" The girl woke up, nearly poking her partner in the eye with one of her horns. "Mornin' Renny."

Nora Valkyrie is a gynosaur. Descended from the triceratops to be exact. She has two horns on her head with her nose having a thick bone plate that is cute if Ren was to be honest. And like all triceratops gynos, she weighs a ton and has a lower body as thick as a tank. As she shifts to get off him, Ren winces of how his legs almost snap in the other direction.

Getting off the bed, he stretches his super stiff limbs which were being crushed under tons of gynosaur. It was astounding how some gynos looked so thin, but consisted of tons of compact heavy muscles and bones with thick plating. Turning to his leader, he shakes his head to see Jaune's blonde mop of hair poking out between Pyrrha's legs. He doesn't know if his leader is lucky or not since he could pretty much be having a heat stroke by now.

"Morning Jaune." The ninja greeted his leader and then looking up to his other teammate. "Were you cold again, Pyrrha?"

The feathery champion nodded, rubbing her lower end on Jaune once more to get more heat. She was extremely sensitive to cold air.

Pyrrha Nikos is also a gynosaur descended from the archaeopteryx. While she may not be as heavy as Nora, she does tend to leave a few feathers behind and radiate heat similar to the Vacuo desert. She took a shine to Jaune during initiation, and even swooped to grab him after they were launched off the cliffs. Jaune apparently had a paternal air around him from taking care of his seven gyno sisters, all being descended from velociraptors – something close to Pyrrha's type.

"Can you let him go so we can have our shower?" Ren asked, getting a muffled please from the man under a gyno.

Getting off, Pyrrha stroked Jaune's face one more time before letting him go to take his shower. She was a bit reluctant to let him go, but he needed to get himself cleaned.

 **In the Showers**

"Thanks again for saving me." Jaune said, washing off the caked on sweat he accumulated just from sleeping. He also had a few feathers he had to pluck off his person. Running his nose under the showerhead, he tried to wash off the smell of scales, gunk, and Pyrrha. Like all gynosaurs, they all had a different and distinct smell like every other snowflake.

Humming in acknowledgment, Ren continued to massage his poor limbs which were still sore. He fears he may have had some of his circulation cut off during the night with the heavy weight on him.

"What's up, guys?" An eerily chipper tone greeted them. The two groaned knowing who it was.

Cardin Winchester entered the baths with a skip in his step and a grin of a happy man – the exact opposite of them. "Why so down? Had a hard time last night?"

"Not now, Cardin." Jaune groaned, still trying to get himself cleaned well. "We nearly died again today."

"Okay, okay." The other leader relented, taking his own stall. "I'm just happy I got to spend time with my _not gyno-girlfriend_."

The two groaned once more, with Ren smacking his head on the wall. Ever since Winchester somehow got Velvet to beat up an ankylosaurus gyno that was pining after him, he changed his view on faunus. Personally, the two boys plus a lot of others think he's just suffered from suspended bridge syndrome from nearly being dragged off by a gyno that could break bones just from being happy. But at least Velvet was happy, and things were okay for her.

Stepping out of their baths, the two boys left Cardin on his own as he sang how he got a wonderful girl. Toweling off and putting on their clothes, the two went back to their dorms to collectheir things and teammates.

 _PTOO!_

"Agh! Not again!" Jaune groaned as he had a huge wad of slobber on his face. Wiping it away, he looked to his offenders to see Ruby and Pyrrha glaring at one another with claws outstretched and hissing. "You two need to cut it out."

"You chicken-legged harpy!" Ruby hissed at the tall girl with bird legs.

"Big talk from a runt." Pyrrha hissed back, opening her feathers for intimidation.

Ren felt extremely sorry for his leader. He was a victim of two gynos fighting over him. Just like how gynos mate for life, they also don't like to share. Ruby was another gyno, also descended from the velociraptors like Jaune's sisters. She marked him first, but since she isn't an alpha of a pack, he was still free for others to steal like Pyrrha or a strong human or faunus. Thankfully, Nora was an alpha of her own being a rare gyno so he was safe from all but her. Unlike the betas, alphas respect one another being of a higher class.

"Just let it happen." Yang stepped out carefully, trying not to break their door again. Being a descendant of the T-Rex made her one of the strongest alphas in school, but it also made her a bit clumsy with how small places were for her. Then again, Yang is considered to be abnormally large compared to the average T-Rex. "Once one of them loses, the score'll be settled on who claims you. Or you can just choose who to stick with."

This was a conversation Ren stepped away from. It was the same thing everyday whenever he got up. Two redheaded gynos would fight for his leader, he'd try to break them up, and then he was put in a spot to choose who to stay with. The knight had an option to choose someone else, but Yang warned whoever he picked had to fight both raptor and archaeopteryx. After others saw how Velvet nearly died fighting an ankylosaurus, Jaune's options quickly dwindled – no one wanted to fight a prodigy and a tournament champion.

Stepping into his dorm, Ren felt like he forgot something.

 _PTOO!_

That's what he forgot. Nora still thought it was necessary to spit on him after every bath. By now, people knew he belonged to her but she still did it just to be safe.

"There we go." She smiled, bounding up to him and sniffing him up and down. "You've got my scent on you so others won't mistake you for single."

"…Thanks, Nora." Ren sighed, getting a dry towel to wipe off the spit. At least she was courteous enough to chew on some mint leaves to mask her morning breath.

Looking in the mirror, Ren groaned of how his life was now. He's happy with Nora, but he feels like things happened to fast for him. Then again things happened too fast for Jaune too. But in his case, it happened when he was thirteen. He's never had any other girlfriend besides Nora, and that was because she pushed every other girl away the moment she realized what a relationship was. And now he's stuck with her for life. His leader is a bit lucky to have a choice between Ruby, Pyrrha, or by some miracle a faunus or human girl brave enough to fight for his hand. The ninja's even grudgingly envious of Cardin for having a girlfriend that doesn't weigh five tons.

Nora is great, but he feels like he's missing out on something in life all normal teenage boys go through. Which begs the question: Why is he still with her and not running off to where she cant find him?

Suddenly Ren feels himself being pick up in a hug and being placed on his bed. Nora gently puts him on his belly and the next thing he knows, he's in a world of pleasure as she gently rubs his arms and legs. Her palms are rough, but the way she moves doesn't hurt at all as she applies steady pressure to his limbs. As he groans in comfort when she pops the stiffness out of his back, the pain he had from earlier is gone and he feels like a feather.

"Sorry about last night." The ginger apologized, resting her head on his back. She pays extra careful not to poke him with her nose and other horns. "I know I'm heavy for other people, so you must have been really uncomfortable with me on top of you."

Now he remembers why he deals with her. Under all her hyperness and scales, she was a real sweetheart that actually cared about him. Unlike other gynos that give in to their primal instincts, she cares to be considerate of others. He's not saying Ruby, Pyrrha, or Yang are bad; but its in their nature to be challenging and confrontational. Must be because Nora's also part herbivore.

"It's fine." He answered back, reaching his hand back to hold her own. It's a contrast of his pale fleshy pink hands to her rough scaly ones, but he doesn't mind. "I've gotten used to your weight growing up together."

Blushing in embarrassment, Nora hides her face in his back accidentally poking him with her bony nose. He flinches at the sharp prod, but she quickly shifts to stop the feeling. Stretching on the bed, he gets a few more of the kinks out of his body before rolling off the bed. In terms if guys with dino girlfriends, he should consider himself lucky.

His triceratops girlfriend is the cutest gyno in the world – and he can back up that claim with a fist if needed.

"Let's go get some pancakes after I get changed."

 **END**

 **AN: Yup! Dino girlfriends may have a rough exterior but a underneath is a sweet girl wanting love and affection.**

 **Blake is still a faunus and Weiss is still human. So not every female is a gyno in this story.**

 **And now, TIME FOR PUNS!**

 **We have a:**

 **Veloci-Ruby**

 **Pyrrha-opteryx**

 **T-Yang-asoraus-Rex**

 **Tri-Nora-tops**

 **Fun facts:**

 **Nora weighs three tons, and yet Ren can survive her weight. Does this make him the physically strongest male human? No – that title goes to Taiyang since he bedded and survived a T-Rex Raven. Ren is the second strongest male able to lift up 2 tons of Nora's weight – mostly in her arm or tail.**

 **Gynos fear the cold being part reptile. Some have died because of winter, so special clothes were made to help them survive the season.**

 **Gynos mate for life, but if challenged by others for their mate, will forfeit their mate if beaten. Its how Raptor-Summer got Ruby after beating Ty-Raven-sauros.**

 **Gynos have female parts like breasts and …genitalia, but have dino legs and tails along with retractable claws and fangs. After three months of pregnancy, they lay their eggs and incubate them. If it's a baby gyno, the egg is a hard shell – if a human male it's a soft and membrane like egg that needs special care.**

 **And that's that for this one shot idea. If you guys want more, review if you approve. It's Ren-centric with his relationship with Nora, but if you guys know me by now I like to expound to others.**


	7. Bad End 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY**

 **AN: Hey all. I know lack of updates, but classes and assignments got to me. But in those times of mental blocks and boredom I got more ideas. And since it's October, I thought of adding something to Bad End. This time, we'll see what happens when team RWBY and others find corrupted Jaune with Cinder.**

 **Bad End (2)**

"We did it." Blake held back her tears, not believing they finally killed Salem.

As they walked out of the halls, it all felt like a dream despite the pain they were in. They could feel their exhaustion, the sting of their cuts, the throbbing of their bruises; and yet they feared it was all still a dream they'd wake up from. It wasn't a dream, and they succeeded – but Ruby wished it was to stop the fear she felt in her chest. Something was wrong, and she didn't know what.

Stepping out into the open, they were greeted to the sight of the badlands still intact. There was no one to greet them or a familiar face running up to them with a smile of victory and pride.

"Jaune?" Ruby called out, hoping her friend was victorious in killing Cinder. He had to be. He wasn't the same scrawny boy she met in Beacon.

"Ruby!" A male voice shouted over some crystals. It was Oscar, and he was running up to her with a smile on his face.

"Oscar!" The rose smiled, sprinting up to him and into his arms. "You're okay."

"We all are." He hugged her tightly, ignoring the frown Yang was sending his way. "You did it. I knew you would."

The joy she felt that Oscar was here died after a few seconds. Looking behind him, he was the only one. "Where are the others?"

"Your uncle's resting with Ren and Nora." He answered, thumbing behind him. Looking to the others he saw one person was missing. "Where's Jaune?"

"He wasn't with you?" Weiss gasped, feeling a pit in her gut. Looking around her, she saw signs of battle and singed rocks but no sign of a body.

As team RWBY split up to search for their friend, Oscar stood in place when he felt Ozpin talking to him.

' _Something is not right here.'_ The headmaster said, flowing caution into the boy. _'I feel something off. As if one evil was expunged, and another greater has taken it's place.'_

"What do you mean?" The former farmer muttered, not liking what he was hearing.

 **Elsewhere**

"Yes~." Cinder moaned as she felt her lover's force. Gasping in pain and pleasure, her head rocked back as another orgasm took her. "Yes~!"

Hearing a grunt and one mighty thrust, the new Fall Maiden's toes curled as her whole body arced in bliss. She was losing herself deep in carnal desires while the man she corrupted sated her needs. She felt a warm pool inside her womb and with such a large amount too. Shivering as she felt the knight's teeth nibbling her ear and warm breath tickling her, she stroked his hair in affection while enjoying their close proximity. Gasping at the feeling if him exiting her, she purred feeling his liquids leave her.

"You truly have become a monster." She smiled, tracing a finger down his chest.

The black waters corrupted him so that he was no longer a knight of honor, but something else. He is rage, he is greed, he is pride, gluttony, and lust in all its manner. He is her black knight – her toy to play with until she tired of him.

Feeling him rise up, she wondered where he was off to. Wrapping the silk sheets around her, she got up to stop him from leaving but was brushed aside. Her good mood was quickly souring with his behavior.

"Stay." She told him, grabbing his hand to pull him back to bed. When he did not follow, she tugged a bit harder. "I am your master and I order you to come back to bed."

 _Slap!_

A hand covered in a black gauntlet struck her cheek and split her lip. Looking up with eyes burning, she snarled to see him give her those defying eyes once more – the same that both infuriated and aroused her. When he charged at her and tackled her to the ground, she felt her hands pinned to the ground in a way she could not burn him. Struggling to break free, she felt his strength greater than hers.

"You presume a lot to think me your master." He said in an icy cold tone with arrogance in it.

Lowering himself down, he took her lips with his own and felt her relax. Trailing down, his breath sent shivers down her spine as he went for her neck.

He was hers once more. There was that spark she loved to see in him. The same spark that drove her to him when he was still human. Closing her eyes, she reveled in how he toyed with her. She would forgive him for striking her, but that didn't mean she still wouldn't punish him.

"Do not stop me on this." He whispered, kissing a tender spot. Watching her neck contract as she gulped, he licked his lips for what he was to do next. "I'm famished."

The pleasure Cinder felt was soon replaced with pain as she felt sharp teeth pierce into her neck. Gasping from the pain and letting out a soundless scream, Cinder felt all blood leaving her body as her lover sucked her dry. Trying to let out the fires to push him away, she felt herself weakening and only small sparks to shoot out.

"I-I loved you…" She gasped, a tear leaking out from her green eye.

Looking down at her as she was slowly dying, he kissed the green eye and closed it shut with a frown on his face. With that, he had taken his revenge the half he hated and made love to the half he wished was with him now. But he could not have both. His anger would not let him have it while his greed and lust wanted both to happen. Picking up the corpse, he laid it on the bed she brought him to and wrapped it in the silk sheets. Even dead, her skin was far smoother than the fabric.

Closing his eyes, reveled in the taste of her blood still stuck to his lips. So sweet, but with a bit of spice. And yet, it didn't fill him. It wasn't enough to sate the whole burning in his gullet. Looking to the window, he smelt it – the smell of the waters that corrupted him and made him what he was. The same waters that showed him everything and how insignificant they all were. It showed him the sins of the world, the lies of the many, and the pain and sorrow that never ended. He thirsted for it. He wanted more. He needed more!

" _Jaune! …Jaune!"_

There it was again. Those same voices shouting out to him. The same that pulled him out of bed and compelled him to go there. Concentrating on where the voices were coming from, he smiled feeling it was coming from the same direction of where the black waters were.

Perfect.

 **Back with RWBY and Oscar**

"Jaune?" Blake called for their friend, jumping on a crystal.

Seeing a flash of blonde, she got off and sprinted to where she saw it. Calling to him once more, she was ignored as he continued to go in his own path. Following him, she was lead to a pool of dark waters where Grimm spawned from. And there she saw the blonde knight kneeling by the waters. She noticed his armor was black and as she got closer, her instincts told her to run. But this was Jaune, her friend. When he scooped some of the water up and drank it, she sprinted to him to stop him.

"Jaune, what are you doing!" She shouted in concern. "That stuff could be poisonous. It could kill you. It could-"

What she was about to say next never came when she saw the look in Jaune's eyes as he gazed at her. The blue she was used to seeing was gone, replaced with an amber darker than her own. Looking deeper, she swore saw a bit of red on the side almost similar to a sunrise. Her senses were telling her to run, but it was like she was hypnotized in place to stare into his eyes.

"Hello, Blake." He greeted her. As he walked up to her, her body shivered as if she were a mouse being stalked by a cat.

Jaune could smell the fear on the cat faunus as he got closer to her. But that's not all he smelled. She smelled so innocent despite how she acted. The same stupid naïve little girl that thought all could be well. She was paralyzed with fear, unable to move. He could see her shiver and sweat the closer he got. Once he was close enough, he decided to be daring and touch her ears.

She flinched at first and stepped back. She gave him an indignant and defiant look. "What happened to you?"

Not answering, he reached for her cat ears once more. Before he could touch it, he heard the sounds of a weapon being deployed and the shout of someone charging. Turning to the source, it was Oscar running at him with weapon raised to strike. At the sight of him, Jaune's mood turned sour as he shifted attention.

Once Oscar was close enough, he whacked Jaune on the head but soon found himself held up by his throat. He struggled to get free, but the grip on him was strong. Looking into the knight's eyes, he saw an amused gleam in his eyes and a smirk taunting him.

"Jaune! What're you doing?" Ruby came in, hearing Oscar's scream. Following close behind was Weiss and Yang.

He ignored them for now, as he had business to attend to with the farmer- or more of, the person living inside of him.

"Can you hear me?" The blonde asked, staring straight into Oscar's soul and talking to Ozpin. "Are you listening?"

" _Yes."_ Oscar/Ozpin said, still trying to break free.

"Good. I'll be off to brake the shackles that hold me down." Jaune smirked, tossing the farm boy in Ruby's direction. She caught him easily, but her eyes never left Jaune. None of them did.

As he walked to the pool of dark water, instead of sinking into it, he stood on top of it as if it was glass. Kneeling into a bow, he gave the boy one last sinister smile before the waters started to engulf him as he sank. While he sank down, the pool receded as if Jaune himself was the drain plug. When all water was gone, so was he.

"What just happened?" Ruby asked herself, looking at Oscar who had a bruise on his neck and Blake who was starting to recover.

 **Days Later**

 **Ansel**

Ansel was burning as people screamed and Grimm devoured all in their way. When news was announced that Salem was dead, everyone thought that meant the end of the Grimm. But that wasn't the case. The Arcs were holed up in their home as they hid from the terrors inside their basement. The father hugged his children while their mother silently prayed for a miracle.

Hearing their door open and slow footsteps making their way to them, the parents braced themselves for what was to come be it bandit or Grimm. When the door to the stairs opened, they relaxed to see their son walking down with head cast down and blood on his face.

"Jaune, my boy." The father gasped, going to his son and embracing him. "I didn't know you were back. I didn't get any word of you from you friends, so I thought the worse."

"I'm okay, dad." Jaune said, patting his dad's back. His amber eyes narrowed as his pats became heavier. "I'm just fine."

The sound of Grimm could be heard above, but the ones in most danger were those in the basement.

 **END**

 **AN: I really had a dark mind with what I first wrote.** **There was a scene where Jaune kept taunting Oscar about his feelings for Ruby, and then I scrapped that and made an NTR where Jaune took Ruby with Oscar watching helplessly as Ruby got corrupted until her eyes turned gold – then I scrapped that one. There was going to be a scene where Blake gets turned into Jaune's slave after he bites her but then I got a Twilight vibe from it, so denied. As for the basement scene… there was a lot more, but I couldn't do it. It ended with family cannibalism and then eating Grimm while they were still alive.**

 **So Jaune isn't just a corrupted knight, but a blood thirsty monster that eats humans and Grimm.**


	8. Musical World

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or the songs I made a parody of this chapter**

 **AN: Yes, Aloe made a musical oneshot chapter. While trying to finish the F:JG I promised, some distractions gave me some other ideas for the oneshot pile.**

Being dead kind of sucked for Pyrrha. So far she was sort of in a purgatory state since her rites of death were never spoken and her body wasn't really buried. At least she wasn't that bored. So far, purgatory had a nice single waiting room with a screen to other dimensions. Problem was, she was sometimes set to watching reruns until new stuff came up – plus a lot of the new stuff was sometimes boring or the same as the other stuff. Flicking the screen on, she saw something new in the menu. It was listed as Musicals.

 _ **Bzzt!**_

 _ **I'm the bad guy**_

The scene started with a view of Ironwood's battleship with a dark paintjob.

"So let me get this straight." Ruby said as mechanical tentacles strung up her and Weiss. In front of them was Penny wearing dark leather jacket and her hair in a bun. "You… don't want to date me?"

The android laughed in her face. Next to Ruby, Weiss was feeling sorry for her partner. "Oh that is too good. You thought that I- with you. I mean its sad for you. Also pathetic." Calming down, she had the tentacles pull them closer to her. "Let me put this in a way you morons can understand!"

Raising her hand she had the tentacles slam them on the ground while keeping them tied up. Snapping her fingers, she sashayed her hips as she walked down towards them with music playing.

 _I'm not the damsel in distress._

 _I'm not your girlfriend or distraught and clueless._

 _I'm not a little girl who keeps asking why._

 _Nope!_

" _I'm the bad guy._ " She said thumbing at herself. Pressing a button on her arm, she opened a screen with Salem, her henchmen, Mercury, Emerald, Adam, and Neo with Roman's hat locked up in electric cages.

 _All these former villains that you see._

 _Each of them with shaking knees has knelt before me._

Pressing another button, the hat in Neo's cell was sucked up and placed on Penny's head.

 _So I'm not your teammate or your partner in crime._

 _What am I all?_

"She's the bad guy." The villains said broken. Taking the hat off, Penny threw it on the floor and crushed it casually. Going to Weiss, she squeezed her cheeks and turned it to the front of the ship where a cannon was pointed to a city below them. More specifically, Atlas.

 _Oh, its magic!_

 _To watch a country, crumble down and die._

The heiress shook her head as the cannon fired and rained destruction on the people. As Weiss watched frozen, Penny went to Ruby and twirled her in her arms.

 _Oh it's thrillin', to be a villain._

 _I destroy their homes and then I watch them die._

"Cause I'm the bad guy." See said in a distorted voice, while putting on sunglasses.

In another area, Blake and Yang were hacking into the ship's control panel that was being guarded by robots.

"Oh my gosh. She's not trying to conquer Remnant to rule it. She wants to destroy it! That's so evil." Blake remarked, seeing tons of places being targeted for missiles.

"Aaaaaah!" Yang shouted, punching an army of bots.

 _Oh its fantastic. I see something I blast it!_

 _And let me tell you why._

Pulling her shades up, Penny's voice shifted back to normal.

 _Its been in my own coding, to be something foreboding._

 _I'll crush all your hopes and then I'll watch you cry._

Taking Crescent Rose, Penny broke it into pieces by snapping it in her hands. Looking at Ruby's face at her baby being destroyed, Penny smiled as a lone tear dropped.

 _See I find this business rather fun._

 _I don't need your affection or consideration._

 _I'll destroy all academies and bid you bye-bye! Why?_

Not hearing them speak, she wrapped the mechanical tentacles around them again and held them upside down.

 _Go on guess!_

"Cuz, you're the bad guy?" The two said, finally feeling despair.

"That's right." Penny laughed as she strung them up once more and laughed.

 _ **Bzzt!**_

"What else is on?" Pyrrha sighed, flicking through another channel. Seeing an image of her and Jaune in a thumbnail, she paused. Its been a while since she saw a dimension of herself.

 _ **Bzzt!**_

 **Epilogue**

It was ark with little light but the moon shining down as Jaune lay dying in the ruins of Emerald Forest.

"Jaune." Nora whimpered as she held onto Jaune's hands. Ren was doing all he could to stop the blood from pouring out of Jaune's chest.

"Go." The blonde told the two, feeling his life fading. "Nora, you guys have to go."

"No." The ginger shook her head, tears falling as she held his hand tighter.

" _My knight, I bless your name."_ Pyrrha sang, appearing from behind a ruin.

" _I am ready Pyrrha."_ The blonde whispered, knowing his time was now.

" _My love, lay down your burdens."_ The redhead sang, inviting Jaune to the afterlife.

" _At the end of my days."_ He groaned, his eyes getting heavy.

" _You helped our friends in love."_

" _They're the best of my life."_ He admitted.

" _And you will be with gods."_ Jaune moaned, accepting his time.. Just then footsteps could be heard coming near.

" _Oh Jaune! Oh Jaune! We do not understand."_ Weiss said as team RWBY drew close. _"Are you alright? Your aura's gone away?"_

" _Weiss. My friends. Is Salem finished now? Thank lord. Thank lord. I've lived to see this day."_ Jaune teared up, feeling they won. _"Its you who must forgive a thoughtless fool. Its you who must forgive a thankless man. Its thanks to you all that I am living. And once again I lay my life at your feet. For Pyrrha was a saint. When she rescued me, she found me stuck onto a tree – set my aura free. And brought me close, to you."_

" _Now you're all here."_ He gazed at them all, feeling death closing in. _"Again beside me. Now I can die in peace. For now my life, is blessed."_

" _You will live. Please Jaune, you're going to live."_ Ruby cried, kneeling next to him with Nora. _"It's too soon. Too soon to say goodbye."_

" _Yes Ruby. Forbid me now to die."_ The knight fought to stay alive a bit more for them. "I'll obey. I will try."

Taking his hand away from Nora, he pulled some bloody papers he had in his hoodie pocket.

" _In these pages, I write my last confession."_ He said holding out his will and last words. _"Read them well, when I am finally sleeping. It's the story, of one who turned from hating. A man who learned to fight for love, with a sword, and aura healing."_

" _Come with me, where Grimm will never bite you."_ Pyrrha appeared behind the others in a red dress. " _All your grief, at last, at last, behind you. Kindly Brothers, please let him pass the divide."_

" _I'm glad I've met all of you. So this is what heroes feel like."_ Jaune said before dying. As he closed his eyes, he opened them once more to see no hole in his chest but his friends around his dead body.

" _Take my hand. I'll lead you to salvation."_ His partner sang, holding her hand out to him. When he took it, she guided him away from the group and to a door appearing in front of them. " _Take my love, for love is everlasting."_

" _And remember, the truth that once was spoken."_ Both sang together. Behind them, Oscar was looking at them while the others grieved. _"To love another person is to see the face, of god."_

Behind the door, Jaune could hear others singing a new song.

 _Do you hear the people sing,_

 _Lost in the valley of the night_

 _It is the music of the people who are guided to the light_

 _For the wretched of the earth_

 _There is a flame that never dies_

 _Even the darkest night will end and the sun will rise!_

Opening the door, Jaune entered a place similar to Beacon with the sun shining. In the crowd, he saw all the other huntsmen and huntresses who died including Penny and Roman.

 _We will live again in freedom in the garden of the lords_

 _We will walk behind the plough-share_

 _We will put away our swords_

 _The Grimm will be broken_

 _And will have their rewards!_

 _ **Bzzt!**_

Wiping a tear, Pyrrha was glad a version of herself managed to get into heaven. It was sad to see Jaune die, but to see him assign on peacefully was nice. With her mood low, she felt like finding something to up her spirit. Then she saw a thumbnail of the teachers and Professor Arc.

She was a fan of the professor, but a bit iffy since he was dating Glynda.

 _ **Bzzt!**_

 _ **The Pitch**_

"We were just discussing a play." Professor Arc was sweating as he and Glynda stood in front of James Ironwood. When James walked in to the professor's office, he caught the two in an embrace close to kissing.

"And what is this play about?" The general eyed the student counselor suspiciously.

Behind the door, Port, Bart, Tsune, and Ozpin were eavesdropping.

"We have to help them." Bart whispered while nudging Ozpin. The man shrugged, not knowing what they could do.

"I'll handle this!" Port whisper-yelled, pulling his pants up higher. Squeezing the doorknob, he twisted and kicked it open and sprinted to Ironwood – then sang.

" _Spectacular, spectacular!_

 _No words in the vernacular._

 _Cant describe this great event._

 _You'll be dumb with wonderment_

 _Returns are fixed at ten percent_

 _You must agree, its excellent_

 _And on top of your fee"_

" _You'll be involved artistically."_ Bart and Ozpin came in, joining Peter.

"What do you mean by that?" James raised a brow. The teachers nodded and got into tune.

" _So exciting the audience will stomp and cheer._

 _So delighting it will run for fifty years_

 _So exciting the audience will stomp and cheer._

 _So delighting it will run for fifty years"_

After that, the men and Jaune went crazy adding stuff.

" _Goliaths!_

 _And Vacuans!_

 _Beacon!_

 _And accountants?_

… _Acrobats!_

 _And juggling bears!_

 _Exotic girls!_

 _Fire eaters!_

Pushing the men back, Tsune took over to explain things.

 _Artist and contortionists_

 _Intrigue, danger and romance_

 _Electric lights, machinery_

All _: Oh the electricity!_

" _So exciting the audience will stomp and cheer._

 _So delighting it will run for fifty years_

 _So exciting the audience will stomp and cheer._

 _So delighting it will run for fifty …years"_

 _Spectacular, spectacular!_

 _No words in the vernacular._

 _Cant describe this great event._

 _You'll be dumb with wonderment"_

Glynda and Jaune thought it was time to try and add in their piece.

" _The hills are alive, with the sound of music."_

The others paused when the rhythm was cut. Shaking their heads, they continued.

" _So exciting the audience will stomp and cheer._

 _So delighting it will run for fifty years_

 _So exciting the audience will stomp and cheer._

 _So delighting it will run for fifty years"_

James nodded, still not really believing it. But it would be funny to see them try and pull it off. "So how does it end?"

Jaune was the one to answer. _"The accountant and the young huntsman, are pulled apart by an evil plan."_

" _But in the end she hears his song."_ Glynda cut in, standing next to Professor Arc.

" _And their love is just too strong."_ Both blondes gazed at each other but quickly remembered there were others watching.

"It's a little bit funny." The general said gruffly, scratching his chest. "This feeling inside."

Sweating again, the others pulled the two back to keep going.

" _So exciting the audience will stomp and cheer._

 _So delighting it will run for fifty years"_

Jaune pushes his way up front to add his idea in.

" _The huntsman keeps a secret long_

 _Helps them flee the evil one_

 _Though the tyrant rants and rails_

 _It is all to no avail"_

Port steps up close with his hair styled in a sidecomb and chest puffed out and voice sharp and dramatic. "I am the evil gene- erhhm! Erhmm! Commander! You will not escape!"

"Port my boy, no one can play him like you could." Bart patted his friend on the back.

"No one else's going to." The fat teacher preened, keeping the role for himself. If they were going to do the play that was.

" _So exciting the audience will stomp and cheer._

 _So delighting-"_

"In the end, will someone die?" James interrupted, eyeing Arc personally.

Looking at each other, the group shrugged and went back to the chorus until James left.

 _ **Bzzt!**_

Clapping, Pyrrha was entertained. Looking it over, there were still plenty of songs. scanning, she saw one that got her curious. It was a white lady and a younger version of Cinder. Clicking it, she only got interested when she saw a conflicted look on Cinder's face.

 _ **Bzzt!**_

 _ **You're Welcome**_

Salem was standing over Cinder who was cowering on the floor a mess. When Cinder saw Salem move, she flinched and tried to curl herself in a smaller ball.

" _Ok. Ok. I see what's happening here."_ Salem towered over Cinder, not caring if she looked scared. _"You're face to face with greatness and its strange._

 _You don't even know how you feel_

 _How pathetic._

 _Its nice to see that humans never change."_

Pausing, she knelt down and slapped the girl.

" _Open your eyes, lets begin."_ She continued, forcing the small Cinder to look at her. _"Yes its really me. Salem. Breathe it in._

 _I know it's a lot, the hair, the bod._

 _When you're staring at a demi-god."_

Gesturing to herself, Salem scoffed how the little girl was still quivering like a leaf. Thinking it over, she may as well feed her… to her monster pit. And while doing so, she could educate the girl on who she was dying to.

" _What can I say except, you're welcome_

 _For the dark, the death, the Grimm_

 _Hey its okay, its okay_

 _You're welcome_

 _I'm just a merciless demi-queen."_

Wrapping a dark tendril around Cinder, Salem walked around her while singing her accomplishments.

" _What has two thumbs and is all sorts of mean_

 _And has made more than you've ever seen?_

 _This queen._

 _When the nights got dark_

 _Who brought you all fear_

 _You're looking at her, here._

 _Oh, also I blocked out the sun_

 _You're welcome!_

 _So its hard to see so you can't run._

 _Also I harnessed the Grimm_

 _You're welcome!_

 _To make your hopes dull and dim."_

Cinder was crying now hearing all this woman had done. And while she sang, she was pulling her deeper into her dungeon.

" _So what can I say except you're welcome!_

 _For Grimm in the lands, sky, and sea._

 _It's useless to pray, its okay_

 _You're welcome._

 _Ha, I guess its bad luck of meeting me_

 _You're welcome!_

 _You're welcome!"_

Just when Salem was going to throw Cinder in the pit of a thousand teeth, she paused seeing the flicker of anger and desperation she could use in the small girls eyes.

" _Well come to think of it_

 _child, I could go on and on_

 _I can explain every magical phenomenon._

 _Brothers, the Maidens, the Grimm, oh_

 _That was Salem making them on a whim._

Putting Cinder down, the little girl didn't run but stayed without fight.

 _I killed a man_

 _Devoured his heart_

 _Got power to rip a dragon apart_

 _You want a lesson_

 _I'll take you away_

 _Don't mess with me and do what I say."_

Following Salem, Cinder was brought into a room with a pictures everywhere.

" _The tapestry that's here in my home_

 _It's a deep history of Remnant I own._

 _Look where I've been._

 _I saw it all happen._

 _Look at the dumb mortals all dancing and clapping."_

Cinder sneered, seeing all the happy pictures she didn't get to experience living with humans. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she didn't shy away as Salem led her deeper. She didn't know she was being lead to a torture room.

" _Well anyway, let me say you're welcome_

 _For putting your life in mine._

 _You'll be locked away, away_

 _You're welcome_

 _Cause first I need to break your own mind!_

 _You're welcome! You're welcome!"_

Slamming the door shut and hearing Cinders screams as her mind was being broken, Salem clapped her hands at her success of another minion. "And thank you."

 _ **Bzzt!**_

Shaking her head, Pyrrha did not know what she just saw. On one hand it was cruel, on the other it was the woman that killed her. Looking at the screen, she felt she watched too much for today. Getting up, she decided to see what else was in purgatory. Maybe if she was lucky, she'd find something to resurrect her. It worked for that other soul she saw a few days ago. Going off, she couldn't help humming the tune of the last song. It was catchy.

 **END**

 **AN: This wasn't that hard to be honest. My friends have told me I have a knack for changing lyrics. So I'll be doing more stuff. Maybe work on Game On and Ruby Gaiden. Hope you enjoyed. Aloe signing out!**


	9. Who were they again?

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY**

 **AN: Aloe back with another idea. Its mostly a gag idea I got from DA and Disney.**

 **Who were they again?**

 **Weiss and Yang**

After Weiss and Yang stepped out of the portal, Qrow was acting casual as he guided them back to where the others were. While he and Yang were discussing on the blonde's encounter with mother of the year, Weiss was quiet as she was focusing on something else. Something that she needed to know before reaching the house.

"Here we are." The dusty crow showed them the door to the house he and the others were using.

Gulping, Weiss cursed mentally. Maybe she could pull Yang aside first before they went in and ask her-

"What's up!" Yang hollered, barging into the place like she owned it. Weiss cursed at the brawler's tact.

Following her, the heiress looked behind her to see the classmates she remembered. There was Nora with her orange hair and still wearing pink. Next to her was Ren, and she had to admit he was making the long hair work for him. Scanning around, she didn't see the blonde noodle though. Although there was that one boy sitting on a chair holding onto a cane. It looked familiar to her.

Then she saw her coming up behind Ren, wearing the same red cloak. Knowing her, she'd go to her sister first and –

"Weiss!" Ruby smiled, running to pull her partner into a hug. "Oh my gosh, it's so good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too… you?" Weiss said, patting her on the back. "You sure haven't changed a bit."

The little reaper hadn't caught on, but it felt like the others did. Looking up, she saw Ren and Nora giving her disapproving glares. Eyeing them and then motioning to the girl hugging her, she was hoping they could help her out. Didn't they know this was embarrassing?

Weiss Schnee forgot her partner's name!

"Neither have you Weiss." Ruby smiled, pulling away to look her friend over. "Oh, I really did miss you."

"Yeah. I missed you too…" The heiress tried to fish for a name. She knew it was a flower and stone, but for the life of her there were tons of those. "um, buddy?"

Hearing Weiss Schnee call her something so close to a friend, Ruby felt something was up. Stepping away from her, Ruby had her eyes narrowed with a pout. And not a cute one, but the 'Are you serious' kind of pout.

" _Weiss?_ "She said, running her name out. "Please tell me you remember who I am, _Weiss_."

"O-of course I remember you, you dolt." Weiss said with hands on her hips. Remembering now, she usually called her that. Now if only she could remember what she called her before dolt. Looking her over, she got a hint from the rose emblem on her hood. At least she remembered where the R from RWBY came from. Feeling silver eyes boring into her, she took a stab. "How could you think I forgot you, Jade Rose?"

Ruby recoiled with a sharp pang to her heart. It got worse when Yang fell on the floor laughing while holding her ribs from her sister's face.

"I meant Sapphire Rose!" The heiress tried to correct, only making it worse as _Ruby_ started frothing at he mouth and Yang gasping for air. "Topaz?"

"You don't remember my name!" The reaper cried, stomping her feet in a short tantrum. "I cant believe you! Do you even remember the rest of us?"

"I remember Nora and Ren." The heiress pointed to the two. "Who could forget them?" The ninja and his partner preened a bit at the praise. Then Weiss moved to Oscar. "And let's not forget… um, this guy! Such a reliable person helping us in… that thing."

"We've never met." Oscar said, getting Weiss to blush in embarrassment. "This is technically the first time we've ever spoken."

"I'm Ruby!" The little reaper reminded her partner and supposed best friend. "Ruby Rose! How could you forget me?"

"Your name is the same as our team?" Weiss asked, suddenly remembering it all. "What idiot names the team after their leader. Also it's R _W_ BY. Why couldn't we have been called something else less confusing?"

Behind Weiss, Oscar was twitching a bit from the old man inside him making snark remarks at the heiress. Thankfully, her tirade was stopped by someone walking behind Yang.

"Hey guys, what did I miss?"

Yang and Weiss turned to see a blonde man standing at the entrance of the house with a bag of eggs in one hand and a bag of leeks in the other. At first they thought he was Jaune, but this hunk in front of them couldn't be him. That dumb knight was a noodle that thought onesies were a good thing. Looking at the guy's arms and broad shoulders, Yang thought she could do pull ups on them.

"Well hey there beautiful stranger." Yang got off the floor, and cocked her hip to the side. "I didn't know Rubes picked up other people on the road."

Jaune blinked at how Yang was acting towards him. Then again, she was always known for joking and giving others nicknames. At least she wasn't calling him Vomit Boy. Scanning the room, he even saw Weiss. Although he thought Ruby would be happier seeing her partner back.

"Ignore her." Weiss pushed Yang aside to shake his hand. "Thank you for taking care of my partner. I hope she wasn't too much trouble."

"She wasn't that bad, Weiss." Jaune defended Ruby.

"She hasn't said anything bad about me?" The heiress asked, wanting to give this hunk a good impression.

"Nothing embarrassing at all." He lied, remembering a few funny stories Ruby told on the road.

"Yeah!" Ruby shouted a little too loudly. "Because I didn't _forget_ you."

"I will make it up to you." Weiss turned around, getting into an argument with her friend. "And it's not like I forgot you. …Just your name."

"But you could remember Ren and Nora so easy." Ruby waved a hand in the two's direction. They immediately ducked back into the kitchen to not get too involved. "I bet you don't even remember the rest of team JNPR."

"Of course I remember them." Weiss scoffed at the accusation. "Unlike our team that had a team name named after one of us, they were named after a flower." Seeing Ruby giving her a smolder to name them, she rose to the challenge. "There was that doofus Jaune. Pyrrha, may she rest in peace. And Ren and Nora, who you know I remember. And speaking of the doofus, where is he?"

Jaune blanched at the description Weiss gave him. Sure he could admit now that his awful flirting with her was bad, but he thought after letting up she'd see him as a good friend. Looking at Yang, at least she was being nicer to him.

"He's right there." Ruby pointed to the blonde male in the room. Weiss was really bad at these reunion things.

Looking at the hunk, Yang and Weiss wondered where Ruby was pointing.

"Is he behind the studmuffin?" Weiss whispered, looking the guy over. When Yang looked behind the tall man, she made a low whistle when she took a peek at his buns.

Remembering never properly introducing herself to the guy, Yang thought to fix it. "By the way. I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister. What's your name stud?"

"Very funny Yang." Jaune rolled her eyes at the brawlers play.

"Hey, Jaune." Nora shouted from the kitchen. "How long you gonna hold those eggs? Bring them in."

"Coming Nora." The blonde shouted back, excusing himself from the others. "It was nice seeing you guys again."

When he went into the kitchen, he missed the looks on Yang and Weiss' face as realization dawned on them. Weiss felt as though her eyes shriveled up into the back of her head at who she was ogling. As for Yang…

"Dang." The blonde brawler nodded, remembering the 'view.' "Puberty sure hit him nice."

Ruby didn't know why she ever missed them.

 **Blake**

After Blake got back with her team in Haven and all things were settled, she felt uneasy with the people in the room.

"Yang, I know you're still angry but can you answer me this one question?" The cat faunus asked, eyeing the people sitting next to Ruby.

Seeing Blake eyeing her, Ruby jumped to conclusions, still sore about Weiss forgetting her. "Don't tell me you forgot my name too!"

"Of course not, Rosemerta." Blake waved a hand. "Like I'd ever forget the leader of team RWBY."

No one had to know Blake well enough to know she wasn't lying. She actually believed Ruby's name was Rosemerta.

"It's RUBY!" The little reaper got up, pounding on the coffee table. "It's Ruby! Ruby! Ruby! Ruby! Ruby! Ruby!"

"…That's what I said." Blake shrugged, not seeing the problem. "Team RWBY."

"My _name_ is Ruby!" Ruby flipped the coffee table, running out in a wild tantrum. Luckily, Yang was quick to catch the table and put it back in place.

Behind them, Sun was surprised someone so short could flip out like that.

"Can you believe that?" He nudged Blake.

"I know." She replied just as shocked. "Who names a team after their leader. It's so stupid and confusing."

' _Wait, what?'_ Sun blinked, remembering his team was named after him.

"That's what I said." Weiss agreed with Blake. "It's not exactly a good or fair thing. It feels like we're the lackeys while the leader gets all the credit and glory."

"Can you imagine the announcement though?" Blake said with a frown. "Presenting Moon from team MOON. They'd be the biggest fools in the crowd. I'm sure Sun doesn't have that problem being from team Season."

"…It's Sun." The monkey faunus coughed, feeling awkward and insulted at the same time.

"That's what she said." The heiress nodded. "Your name is Sun."

"I meant my team name is Sun." He said gruffly, walking out to join Ruby. When he left, he made sure to slam the door extra hard with his tail. The others winced from the sound it made.

Things now even more awkward, the group didn't know whether to start talking or not. Being the most level headed in the room, Ren thought to start it off. "You were going to ask Yang something?"

"Thanks Ren." Blake nodded to ninja. Facing Yang, she pointed her finger to Jaune. "Can you tell me who the new guy is?"

Weiss rolled her eyes, feeling this was a repetition of when she arrived. Sparing her the embarrassment, the heiress answered. "That's Jaune."

…

…

"Who?" The cat faunus tilted her head, not remembering him at all.

"Y'know." Nora tried to help while patting her leader's shoulder. "Jaune. Leader of team JNPR?"

"…Not ringing any bells." Blake shook her head.

"Pyrrha had a huge crush on the guy." Yang tried to jog her partner's memory.

"Pyrrha had a crush on a guy?" The others didn't know what else to add since that should've clued her in.

"How do you not know him?" Weiss pointed to Jaune who was just letting them talk. "We were classmates and dorm neighbors."

"I haven't really spoken much with Pyrrha or this Jaune guy." Blake admitted.

Thinking back, the others don't ever remember Blake ever talking to Jaune or Pyrrha. It was easy for a lot of people to remember Ren and Nora because if you saw one then the other was close by. Also, if Nora ever got too crazy – then call Ren.

Going back to the two never talking, Nora had her eyes narrowed as she looked at her leader suspiciously. "Jaune? You've been pretty quiet so far."

Sweating bullets, the blonde knight tried to keep a pokerface even with eyes on him.

"Do you know who she is?" Nora pointed to Blake.

' _Damn!'_ Jaune cursed mentally. He didn't. He just wanted one of them to say her name so he'd act like she knew her. "Um… yeah. I mean we never talked, but I knew she was on the team with Ruby."

In all honesty, Jaune didn't know who she was. She was just so quiet and had a book in hand, he always thought she was that one student you'd always see passing the hall. Even when she was at the lunch table, he thought she was just that lonely girl that needed a place to sit down. And then when there was the food fight, he thought she was just a random student joining in.

Blake's reason was almost the same but more because she just didn't really care for others back in Beacon. Seeing him now, she did remember a noodley blonde guy that always annoyed Weiss at the dorm. Couldn't be this guy because he was no noodle.

"What's her name then?" Nora asked her leader.

The tactician in Jaune had to think this smartly. Obviously it started with a B since he knew the RBY of RWBY. Problem was finding a name that matched a pretty girl. It had to be something feminine and not masculine, right?

"Belldandy?" He guessed, hoping he got it right. And judging from Yang laughing, could see it was wrong.

"It's Bla- " Before Blake could finish, Yang shut her down.

"Nope!" Yang shook her head. "From this day on, I'm calling you Belldandy."

Before Blake could argue, Yang got off her seat and motioned for the others but Jaune to follow. "Come on guys. Let's leave these two strangers alone to get to know one another."

"Jaune, you be you." Yang clicked her tongue at her fellow blonde. Turning to her partner. " _Belldandy_ , give him a chance."

Groaning, Blake slumped in her chair. She should've socialized more back in Beacon – at least if it didn't lead to this mess. Her options were either to try and get to know the guy, or run out. She weighed her options. Get to know a hunky blonde sitting across from her, or go out where she could still hear Ruby shouting her name. It was obvious what the choice was.

"So do you like books?" She asked, breaking the ice. It didn't hurt to have another blonde friend – although lets hope this one didn't get fatally injured like the last two.

 **END**

 **AN: Hey guys. So I was watching SVTFOE (yes, I admit it) and there was a rerun of Marco in Hekapoo's dimension. In my head, I thought "Hah! It's funny how the lanky teen became this buff guy." After that, I went on DA and there was this RWBY comic of Yang not recognizing Jaune at volume 5. So here's this idea of all team RWBY and others reacting to Jaune of Volume 5.**


	10. Toxic Relationship

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY**

 **Toxic Relationship**

"I think I should break up with Pyrrha."

When Jaune asked her to meet up in a café for brunch, Blake was not expecting for him to pour his heart out to her like that after a nice tuna platter tray and some tea. It's been about three months since he and his partner started going out, and from how she and everyone else saw things, they were happy. In public, they were always smiling and nice. Blake along with all the neighbors of JNPR knew how sexually active the two were since the redhead was a screamer on how good her boyfriend was pleasing her – which was nearly every night. Poor Ren and Nora requested for a change in rooms so the two could have some sleep.

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked, appreciating the meal he treated her to. If he wanted an ear to listen to, he could've asked any of their friends. Heck, he was closer to most of them bar her and Weiss.

"Because I think you're the only who would really listen to me. Also because I don't think Weiss would've met up with me." He answered with honesty in his voice. Seeing her raise a brow in skepticism, he guessed he had to explain. "I'm not sure I could talk this with anyone else on team RWBY or my team. And if I went to my family about this decision, they'd sooner smack me for even thinking it."

Pyrrha did boast to them of how Jaune's family quickly took a liking to her. No doubt the Arcs would want the champion as a daughter. Thinking to her team, Ruby and Yang weren't really the secretive type or the listening type. If the blonde did confide to them, they'd either jump to conclusions or rat him out to Pyrrha that fast. Weiss… that was obvious. As for Ren and Nora, she was sure the blonde had his reasons.

"So why do you want to break up with her?" She asked, feeling it was a problem that could be settled easily.

"Bear in mind that this is serious. It's not boasting, but pure reason." The blonde leader started, seriousness in his tone. "Right now, I can understand her being clingy since Beacon almost fell and she almost died. I can forgive her being overbearing on me since she does it out of love. Any other flaw, I can forgive. But there's just one thing that I cant ignore anymore! …There's just too much sex in our relationship."

That was something Blake wasn't expecting. Most guys would break up because there was not enough sex in the relationship, and here he was wanting to end one because of too much. Seeing the look of incredulousness on her face, Jaune knew she'd react that way.

"I know. It sounds stupid, but hear me out." He pleaded. "I do love her, but its just getting harder for me to meet her demands. When we first started out, I thought it was her doing roleplay to lighten the mood; but then it just kept going and escalating to the point it hurts."

"W-what do you mean?" The cat faunus gulped, a little disturbed and a little curious on how he was wording it. "Are you telling me she's like a cuckoldress or something?"

"A what?" The blonde asked, new to the term. When Blake leaned over to whisper the meaning in his ear, he reeled back with a grimace. "Oh, no way! I'd sooner dump her for treating me that way! It's not as extreme as that, but more physically painful on my end."

That sort of calmed Blake down. Although this still doesn't fully explain what he meant by 'too much sex.'

"She keeps referring to herself as my 'goddess' and saying how I should be lucky that I get to have sex with one. She even had a collar for me – and let me remind you, it was our first night and her first time." He said in a hushed tone for only her to hear. "Besides that, she's nearly insatiable and gets easily jealous. Which she takes out on me!"

Thinking on it, whenever Blake saw Jaune, Pyrrha was _always_ with him. Sure, they shared a lot of the same schedules, but outside of that there was a free time to be with other friends. Ever since the couple got together, she's seen a lack of the knight hanging out with Ruby or any other female. That could explain the redhead's form of jealousy and keeping an eye on him. As for the sex, everyone in the dorms know the two get to it every night. Thinking back on it, the sounds were more of Pyrrha and less of her partner.

"Takes out on you how?" She asked, feeling like this was getting serious. Domestic violence went both ways, and it was really serious. Pyrrha was stronger than Jaune and with her always training him, it made a perfect excuse if he got bruises.

"…butt stuff." He mumbled, ashamed to admit it.

Silent, Blake tried to contemplate what he just said. She heard him clearly, but this was turning into a whirlwind. Overwhelmed was Beacon being invaded. This thing was a landmine. She could leave, but it'd be hard to live across from Jaune knowing what might be going on behind those closed doors.

"So if she's clingy and gets jealous easy, why isn't she here?" She was poking holes now to see if she was being played. This had to be a prank. A sick and horrible prank.

"You didn't hear how loud she was last night?" Jaune asked in return. When memory dawned on her of how extra vocal Pyrrha was, Blake could see why she wasn't around now. "I fucked the consciousness out of her. It was my only way to have a nice relaxing weekend afternoon."

This was real. Blake was crying internally knowing this was real. She got invited to a free brunch, and this was the price she had to pay! Listening to a man lament of leaving his girlfriend because he was drowning in sex.

"Will leaving her really help?" She was crying inside, wanting her mouth to just shut up. She couldn't help it because she was also morbidly curious. "You said things have been escalating but you haven't told me much besides butt stuff punishment and long nights of sex."

Instead of answering her, Jaune reached down into a bag he brought with him and placed something on the table. Looking at the item, Blake's first thought was 'What the fuck! Is this real?' The second was DAMN! Her third thought couldn't be found because her brain short circuited and couldn't boot up fast enough to save the thought.

It was a big red strapon. A big red ribbed drill shaped strapon that was the size of her head. Seeing a switch on the side, she just knew it could spin. How fast, she did not want to know. Looking at Jaune, he had a blank look on his face showing this was not new to him.

"It's obvious what this is, and it should be obvious who it belongs to." He said, getting her to shudder at the sight of the thing. "This is her escalating things. There are others in her closet, but this is the worst one. Her response to me saying no was to bite the pillow and let it happen."

Blake liked to think she was adventurous in bed, and she was also into S&M and other kinky stuff. But this thing? This monster Jaune showed her was complete proof he was in a toxic relationship. Pyrrha wasn't trying to make love. She was after self-gratification. Thinking herself a goddess, making him wear a collar, being extra vocal, getting easily jealous, giving sexual punishment. From all her shouts of how well endowed her boyfriend was; his claim how she kept getting bigger 'toys' to use on him was proof she wanted to stay the dominant one in their relationship.

"This is really concerning." She mumbled, pushing the thing back to him so he could put it away.

"It is." He agreed, happy he opened up to her. "With all this stuff she's putting me through, it's pushing me away from sex entirely."

Blake had to get out. Being in a closed area was not doing her any good. She needed air and a wide open space to not make her feel like the walls were closing in on her.

"Lets go somewhere more open." She said, motioning for him to follow her. She'd still like to finish this conversation, and make sure this problem was solved forever.

 **Park**

Now that they were in an open space where she could breath properly, Blake felt like she could think properly. On the way, she even got Jaune to explain a few things, like why he used to have an interest in Weiss and his reasons for nearly harassing her with his requests for dates.

Apparently, he caught on to Pyrrha's feelings for him after the fiasco with Cardin but didn't feel the same. It was during a night she was training him, and he had his suspicions. The suspicion grew stronger when she started coddling him. So he jumped into trying to show the redhead he wasn't interested in her by showing Weiss he had feelings for her. Then when the dance came he grew desperate since his partner hadn't moved on and Neptune came into the picture. Since Weiss didn't return his feelings and he didn't want to keep pushing Pyrrha away, he thought subtly putting her in the friendzone would work when the Vytal Festival came. When she nearly died, Jaune felt guilty thinking it was his fault and decided to give dating her a chance.

In conclusion for Blake, the problem was miscommunication on Jaune's part. Just like how Pyrrha tried to give signals she liked Jaune, he was giving signals he wanted to stay friends. Blake's solution? Say it blunt, say it straight, and mean it when you say it.

As for what Jaune was really looking for in a relationship? Normalcy. He didn't chase after Weiss because of looks alone, but because he thought she was normal. Compared to everyone else who had hobbies of benching cars, working on mechashift weapons for fun, and just making explosions; he thought Weiss had normal hobbies like studying, cleaning, singing, and texting on her scroll. Sure he could've gone for a regular civilian girl, but civilians and Hunters just didn't mix well since there was a gap that normal people didn't understand about Hunters.

"Thanks for listening and giving advice, Blake." The blonde finally gave a sincere smile. "I'm glad I got to share with you."

"I'm glad you felt close enough to share with me, Jaune." She said as they sat on a bench. "But what made you come to me instead of anyone on your team like Ren or Nora?"

His answer shocked her completely. "I just thought you'd know what to do since you're handling your relationship so well."

"My relationship?" She asked, not knowing what he meant.

"Sun." He mentioned the monkey faunus. "I haven't talked to the guy much, but I've seen how clingy he is. Weiss even said how he sometimes sits outside the window of your dorm."

Blake scoffed at his assumption of Sun and her being a thing. He was just a good friend. He even helped her out in the docks. …After he found her in front of the statue at Beacon removing her bow. Thinking on it, his personality was strong, but the way he would always 'run into her' wasn't so coincidental since Beacon was a large place. Plus, how did he know which window was her dorm's when she and the rest of her team didn't tell him which room they lived in?

Holy spits, Sun was a stalker.

…

…

"After you break up with Pyrrha, how long do you plan to stay single before going back on the market?"

He's blonde, has blue eyes, and from what she's learned – house broken by Pyrrha. If he doesn't show signs of being clingy, she'd put her name in the hat.

 **AN: Not a drunk fic. I am going complete sober guys.**

 **So I got this idea after I bumped into a bunch of Dom!Pyrrha fanfics. Later on I remembered she had the title goddess of victory and wanted to see how bad it could go when she takes it literally. Instead of seeing her actions, lets see what her victim thinks of her.**

 **I really wanted to use Weiss on this, but I think she'd be too confrontational and kick the door down to put Pyrrha under arrest. Plus, Blake seems like the type to know about abusive relationships since she had Adam. As for Pyrrha being a villainess, I didn't want to make her that much of one. The fault also lies with Jaune since he just didn't tell the truth straight and let it all build up.**


End file.
